1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, in which a caption is displayed being synchronized with an image or a sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television (TV) processes a received signal and outputs an image and a sound. The received signal may contain a subtitle, a translation or the like caption. The display apparatus may extract the caption from the received signal and provide the caption along with the image or the sound.
However, if the caption is received without being exactly synchronized with the image or the sound, a user may be confused or feel inconvenience since the image and the sound are not matched with the caption. For example, in the case of real-time broadcasting, the caption may be created and added in real time, corresponding to the image or sound during transmission of the signal. At this time, a problem may arise in that the caption is delayed as compared with the image or the sound.